thearknmythosfandomcom-20200214-history
Empyrium
The Empyrium is the homeworld for the Arkn race within Universe X. The world itself is categorized into four regions, Distalia, Mistria, Shallus, and Destrus. The regions very in size and all spread to the edge of the sub-realm before dropping off into the Silulis. Each region houses its own geographical additions, down to the creatures that live in it. Each region is ruled by a Thani, and each Thani is ruled by the Arkn Eldric. Regions Distalia is the central main hub of Arkn settlement in the Empyrium. The region is populated by ethri-absorbent tree-like plants, known as Aela. These plants can bear both a sort of fruit-like food that may contain a minor ethric boost, and can be used as building material with a sort of spongy-yet-sturdy substitute wood. The entire region is forested in these Aela, hiding away many cities and villages. The central city is Vinaya and its located within the tallest Aelas of Distalia actually being built into the giant trees, with bridges connecting certain portions together. Mistria is a very mountainous region located to the right of Distalia. This area is populated by many Arkn villages and towns built in to the sides of these mountains. Located here is the biggest (now dormant) ethric volcano ever discovered, Mortavrest, along with the largest Arkn establishment, Windecayn; a city built within the walls of the great dormant volcano, powering most of its technology with the Ethric steam and diesel-like super heated Ethri. Shallus aka The Shallus is a shallow, oceanic-like region surrounding the right of Mistria, and the top of Distalia. The ocean itself is made out of a dark, thick liquid known as Aebys, while the beaches are moist with ethric runoff from Mortavrest. Many creatures live in the Aebys within the Shallus such as the Celdrissia. Destrus is a former section of Distalia, now reduced to an Ethric wasteland due to Dekn invasion and past eruptions from Mortavrest. It has since been walled off by uniquely gigantic Ethric crystals sigiled with an EMP that launches through Destrus to disable any active Ethric tech that may be there from Dekn invaders. Destrus is located below Distalia and Mistria, and past the Shallus where it cuts off inside. The creatures here tend to be more fearsome and ravenous than the others, alongside the threat of the Absent that wander the area. While no active Arkn cities are here besides the ruins of the past, the Eldric has a great fortress here. Destrus is the residence of the Scarred Marauders. Rule Thani rule each section of the Empyrium as their respective Kings, while the Eldric rules over the Thani as the Arkn's King. Each Thani lives in their own personal castle based city located within one of the four regions, and runs things from there. Armies led by the Thani tend to be present as Guards throughout the area, and are usually stationed in each of the cities, with at the very least one hundred soldiers per city. While the Eldric has no public soldiers, legends state that they instead have their own private military born from highly skilled nameless Arkn. This is known as the Army of Nothing. Thani of Distalia * Heliocus rules over Distalia in her floating castle named Distran. The castle is said to float high above Distalia using specially designed sigils to achieve a state of floating using boosts. Thani of Mistria * Maalficious rules over Mistria in his own personal Castle Volca, located within the super-heated core of Mortavrest. The castle is protected by Sigils that keep the heat from destroying the building and its inhabitants. Thani of Shallus * Artrus is the Thani of Shallus, and stays within Castle Bellnacht, located in the deepest area of the Shallus. The castle is fitted with see-through materials that maintain integrity of strength, while coating the area in the dark reflectiveness of the Aebys surrounding it. The castle is sturdy, and reaches the surface which allows access to the shallow area of the Shallus. Arkn Eldric * Eldrici Lazros is the Arkn Eldric, and lives within a castle that borders Destrus, being the only Arkn ruler situated there. The castle is one made entirely of metallic alloys and allows the pulse from the Wall of Ethric to pass over without any interference to the magic items there. The castle is known as Diamus to the Arkn and is said to be guarded by the Army of Nothing. Beastiary TBA Category:Arkn Legacy